1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to electrophoretic displays and semi-finished display panels comprising display cells prepared from the microcup and top-sealing technologies.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrophoretic display is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon of charged pigment particles suspended in a solvent. It was first proposed in 1969. The display usually comprises two plates with electrodes placed opposing each other, separated by using spacers. One of the electrodes is usually transparent. A suspension composed of a colored solvent and charged pigment particles is enclosed between the two plates. When a voltage difference is imposed between the two electrodes; the pigment particles migrate to one side and then either the color of the pigment or the color of the solvent can be seen according to the polarity of the voltage difference.
In order to prevent undesired movement of the particles, such as sedimentation, partitions between the two electrodes were proposed for dividing the space into smaller cells. However, in the case of partition-type electrophoretic displays, some difficulties were encountered in the formation of the partitions and the process of enclosing the suspension. Furthermore, it was also difficult to keep suspensions of different colors separate from each other in the partition-type electrophoretic display.
Subsequently, attempts were made to enclose the suspension in microcapsules. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,804 and 5,930,026 describe microencapsulated electrophoretic displays. The microcapsule-based display has a substantially two dimensional arrangement of microcapsules each having therein an electrophoretic composition of a dielectric fluid and a suspension of charged pigment particles that visually contrast with the dielectric solvent. The microcapsules can be formed by interfacial polymerization, in-situ polymerization or other known methods such as physical processes, in-liquid curing or simple/complex coacervation. The microcapsules, after their formation, may be injected into a cell housing two spaced-apart electrodes, or “printed” onto or coated on a transparent conductor film. The microcapsules may also be immobilized within a transparent matrix or binder that is itself sandwiched between the two electrodes.
The electrophoretic displays, in particular those prepared according to the processes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026, 5,961,804, and 6,017,584, have many shortcomings. For example, the electrophoretic display manufactured by the microencapsulation process suffers from sensitivity to environmental changes (in particular sensitivity to moisture and temperature) due to the wall chemistry of the microcapsules. Secondly, the electrophoretic display based on the microcapsules has poor scratch resistance due to the thin wall and large particle size of the microcapsules. To improve the handleability of the display, microcapsules are embedded in a large quantity of a polymer matrix which results in a slow response time due to the large distance between the two electrodes and a low contrast ratio due to the low payload of pigment particles. It is also difficult to increase the surface charge density on the pigment particles because charge-controlling agents tend to diffuse to the water/oil interface during the microencapsulation process. The low charge density or zeta potential of the pigment particles in the microcapsules also results in a slow response rate. Furthermore, because of the large particle size and broad size distribution of the microcapsules, the electrophoretic display of this type has poor resolution and addressability for color applications.